Manufacturers of scaffolding safety equipment, as well as builders and users of scaffolding structures, are continually seeking ways of increasing the safety of workers using such structures. One type of safety equipment which is presently used on scaffolding structures is a body harness. The body harness, which is worn by a worker on a scaffolding, is typically secured to the scaffolding structure by use of a lanyard, or strap, to prevent the worker from suffering a serious fall. The lanyard, or strap, usually terminates at opposing ends in a pair of snap hooks. One end is hooked to the body harness. The other end is wrapped around a horizontal scaffolding member and is hooked to itself in such a way that the lanyard is secured around said horizontal member. A representative device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,689. While such devices have met with commercial success, there are still situations during use when the snap hook is subject to what is known as "roll out". That is, the lanyard, strap, or ring to which the hook is attached, works free of the hook, leaving the worker in danger of a serious fall.
Therefore, there still remains a need in the art for improved means for securing a body harness to a scaffolding structure, which means will not be subject to "roll out".